where do we go from here 6:ashes
by zantha19
Summary: four years after the end of the war, the gang is pushed back together. all six are reunited, but under tragic circumstances. The death of a important person to all of them will bring them together. this is now being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**This is part six of my on going story. You don't have to have read the five parts, before this one. It would help with a few bits thou. **

* * *

Toph had finally given in, and done what Bumi and the earth king had been nagging her about for the last year or so, set up an earthbending academy of her own. It was located half way between Omasha and Ba Sing Sa, On the outskirts of a small village. The academy consisted of a large court lard, for the beginners, to learn the basics in. Two large dormitories, one for girls one for boys. There where also four small cottages for the instructors, They were Just behind the main building of the academy. In the large area of land that surrounded the academy the intermediate benders trained. around 150 feet behind the academy at the base of two mountains the advanced benders trained. As this was only the second term the academy had been open, there was not a lot of advanced students yet.

"And attack." Toph's voice rang out through the court lard of the academy, strong and steady.

It was the first day of the new term. Despite being very new, the academy had gained a very good reputation. This was dew mainly to have the grand master earthbender Toph as the main sifu. The sun was beating down strongly on the new beginner students, who where having their first lesson. Taken by Toph herself. Toph normally took the advanced class half of the time, the rest of the time she cheeked in on the other classes. She felt thou that she should be the one to teach the beginners, the basics on the first week. In this first week in was just Toph and the beginners at the academy. Having learned form the embarrassment that stopped many of the beginners last term from really trying their hardest at first, Toph decided this was the best way to start training the beginners. They felt embarrassed that they couldn't really earthbend yet, and were being watched and judged by people that could. She also did this as a way of making sure the students met her high standards. It wasn't that she wanted them to be able to be masters at some point, She just wanted them to be the best they could be, and that they loved earthbending. That was all she asked of her students. This didn't mean her teaching style had changed thou.

The students where lined up facing each other bending a rock back and forth. Much the same as Aang had done, when he first tried to learn earthbending before he had Toph as a teacher. As the rocks flow across the court lard, Toph was walking up and down, in the line of fire. None of the rocks ever came close to hitting her. It had still greatly worried the students at first never the less. They weren't used to Toph yet.

"And attack." as she walked along the line, Toph didn't flinch. She didn't lower her head, or move even a inch. It looked like the rocks that were shouting past her were going out of their way to avoid hitting her. To her students it was very impressive, and intimidating at the saw time. They quickly realised that their earthbending training was not going to be boring.

Before she could call for the next attack, one of the students lost control, and dropped their rock, creating a small crated under it in the court lard. Toph had been waiting for one of her new students to do that, as a sign that she had worn them out enough on the first day. "Ok that is enough of that for today." Toph made her way to the end of the court lard. "so before you are let off for the day, do you have any thing you what to ask me" she spun round again to face the staring faces.

After the last year Toph had learned fast, that her students always had a lot of questions for her. Not just about earthbending. They wanted to ask her about Aang and the war, being blind and any number of personal thing she never thought was common knowledge. It was easier to do it this way, to let them ask anything they wanted at the beginning to get it over with. "Come on this is going to be your only chance." her voice now took on a sign song quality, less stern than before.

Finally one of her braver students spoke up. "Can you really bend bone." their was a note of skepticism to the boys voice, that almost brought a smile to Toph's face.

She had expected this one, it was the question she was asked the most. Her answer to fellow earthbenders was always the same. "Yes I can, but I am not going to teach it to anyone. Sorry."

the calm tone she used now made the other students more relaxed, opening them up to ask questions of their own. "Are you really totally blind." The students had come closer towards where Toph stood. They now moved to sit. Their tired legs starting to give out under them. Everyone of them had at least one question for Toph, and there was twenty-two of them. They would be here for a long time.

"What do you think."

her tone wasn't annoyed, but the boy who asked her the question was taken by surprise and answered her as fast as he could. "Um...yes."

"That's right, I'm totally blind always have been, always will. Next question." as she turned to face away from the voice that asked the question she gave a quick smile.

After a few predictable questions about earthbending and the war, one of the female students asked Toph a question that took her a little of guard, not because she wasn't expecting it, but because she didn't know how to answer it. What she had planed to say to that question, didn't seem to leave her lips. "What is the avatar really like." the words ran though her head.

"He...He's cheerful, most of the time. In a annoying way, and he is a whip. He runs away from anything that he cant deal with...I think understand that thou, its how he copes with everything that's forced on him. He is no earthbender, not really."

"Is he still your friend."

The question came at her so fast she didn't see were it came from. "Yes." her answer came just as fast. "I think so... I guess we are."

for the next few minutes Toph answered more questions. She wasn't really there thou, her head was somewhere else. Those two questions had really shaken her, she had never let herself think about her and the others relationship with Aang. If they wanted to speak to him, let him in again then that was up to them. She was doing what she always did with things like this, shut it out and ignored it."Ok. That's enough questions." slowly the students pulled themselves onto their feet. "You all did well today. Not the best I have ever seen, but you are differently not the worst."

"I wasn't that bad was I."

Everyone of the students looked up at the sky, as the avatar flow in on his gilder. Landing behind them, facing Toph. He had been circling for a few minutes, waiting for the students to leave so he could talk to Toph on her own, but he couldn't let an opening like the one he was just given pass him buy. It was not very often he felt he got to look cool in front of Toph. He had a huge smile stretched across his face, like he didn't have a care in the world, when in reality nothing could have been further from the truth.

"All of you go." no one moved "Go now, lunch will be ready in main hall...GO!" she didn't what to scary them on their first day, but it couldn't be helped. Like a fire had been light under all twenty-two of them, they almost ran over the main hall behind were Toph stood. Most of them thou couldn't resist one last look back at the avatar. He looked quite happy in away, but Toph looked like she was ready to do some real damage.

They hadn't been in the same place as each other for almost a year. Even thou he knew she couldn't really see him, he still felt like she was looking right throw him. She saw right through the happy, relaxed mask he was using. As she created to steady her racing heart, Toph clenched her hands. The whole of her arms began to shake. All she was thinking was that she hoped, really hoped that Aang hadn't been spying on her when she has answered the question about them being friends.

She had changed since he last saw her. She had her hair down, she had been wearing it that way for three years now, he just hadn't seen it. Her clothes had changed too. Gone was the baggy ill-fitting clothes he was used to seeing her in. She now wore the yellow tunic, with a white dress underneath that came to just below her knees. Instead of her belt she wore a green ribbon around her waist. What was the most surprising to him was that she was wearing shoes. Brown flat ones that with crossed over straps. She seemed older too. Her eyes sawed the toll the years he had missed had, had on her.

Aang was wearing the same thing he wore all those years, only in green and brown. He had wanted to fit in as much as he could, so he wouldn't be recognised. This was still hard no matter what he wore, because no one else travels with a flying bison, and lemur. "How have you been." he didn't even now he was speaking till he stopped. Momo who had been sitting on his shoulder now climbed down his right arm. He moved towards Toph, but stopped when she finally spoke.

"I told you to stay away from me." she seemed like stone. Now perfectly still, her voice was the only thing that gave any scene of life from her.

"I'm sor…"

"Don't say that." she now moved in to a stance, casing Momo to move to hid behind Aang's feet. "I'll give you ten seconds to say something new, or I will send you Ba sing Sa."

Aang for the first time since seeing her knew what to say "Iroh is sick."

"Well that is something new." Toph was trying to make a joke, but neither of them smiled not even a little. Aang felt her heart rate speed up a little, and her hands shake a little. For a brief second he thought that she might cry. She moved towards the few steps behind her, that lead to the main hall. She picked up a dark green coat, with gold embroidery on the right shoulder. There was only the one button that pulled it in at the waist. To almost any other man Toph, with the coat on would be considered very attractive. To Aang however it looked to much like the clocks the dai li had worn "So are we going then."

Aang hadn't realised he had spaced out, until Toph had spoken. They where standing beside each other, but facing different directions. He couldn't remember if he had offered to take Toph to see her old friend, or if she had just assumed that he would. "Yeah, Appa is just a few meters away. I didn't take him all the way, because I didn't think you would what to speak to me, and his landing would have given me away."

They where now outside of the academy, walking at the same pace. "You where right." once they had started to move, Momo had climbed up Toph's back to rest in her shoulder. His steady heart beat was very reassuring.

He didn't try to talk to her again. She was still hurt. He wanted to shout and yell and get it all out in the open, and move on, be friends again. This wasn't the right time for that. He knew she was very close to Iroh and Zuko, so she was going to take all of this very hard. He had to put aside what he wanted, and be there for her. Like he should have been before. This was his chance to make amends, but he wished more than anything that it could be any other way than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Appa was making good time on the return trip to the fire nation capital. Aang was sitting on his head, and Toph was in the basket on his back. The two bender hadn't said a word to each other since they leftthe academy. For all of her bravery in facing situations were she herself may die, she was scared of what she was going to see when she met Iroh again. She knew well what death felt like, but she had never felt it coming from someone that she cared about.

Ever since he had retired as fire lord, Iroh had been spending all of his time in Ba sing Sa, At his tea shop, The jasmine dragon. He had started to feel more tired recently, but he didn't tell anyone. The last thing he wanted was to have everyone worrying, and making a fuss over him. He was an old man, and he knew well that his time was coming to an end. He didn't want to have the the time he had left with good health spent with the others worrying that he could take a turn for the worst at any time. All he wanted to do in his final years was to do what he loved to do, and spend time with the people he loved. And that was what he did.

A few days ago he had a dizzy spell. It got worse through out the day till he collapsed that evening. he was looked over by the earth kings healer, who told him he had to rest. Iroh however had other plans, he was very insistent that he leave and return to the fire nation. He knew what was going to happen, he knew his body better than any healer. He wanted to return home. Aang had remained in Ba Sing Sa after the almost wedding, so he offered to take Iroh home, not wanting him to have to endure a long trip on a ship to get there.

Once Iroh had been made comfortable, he asked for Zuko and Aang to gather everyone as soon as they could. Urse was visiting friends in the ember islands, a messenger hawk was sent for her, she wouldn't return for about two days. Two messengers had been sent out together to Kyoshi island and the southern water tribe to get Katara, Sokka and Suki. A third was going to be sent to get Toph, but Aang offered to go and get her, so she would hear the news from a friend. He like Toph was not used to death, and was glad to be able to get away. He was also glad he could give the two firebenders some time alone, he also felt that going to Toph was a way he could start to make everything up to her.

Toph hadn't been on Appa in three years. She had never liked it, she felt blind and vulnerable. This time though she liked it, it gave her thechance to calm herself, gather her strength. She had to be strong for Iroh and Zuko. Aang was feeling the same way, only he was thinking of being strong for Toph. he had been trying to build up his courage to say something, anything. Just something to break the silence. "How dose it feel." he could have kicked himself. What a stupid thing to say to start a conversation. After all the time he had taken to think of the best thing to say, and that was all he could come up with.

"Better than the last time." he didn't know what he was more surprised by, that she had said something back at all, or that she had understood what he was trying to ask. He was asking her how she feltflying on Appa again after so long. Did it feel like old times, or had she chosen to ignore all of that.

He didn't what to push his luck by pushing her to talk more than she wanted to, but he had to at least try to keep the conversation going. His mouth opened to speak, but before any words came out she spoke up. "How sick is he. Really."

Aang turned to his right, where her voice had come from. Toph had moved and was now lowering herself to sit next to him, on top of Appa's head. He didn't take his eyes of her till she was safely seated next to him. Only then did he cast his gaze back in-front of them. He was sure that he could see the coast line of the fire nation now. They were making good time. He really didn't want to answer the question, she would now in an instant if he tried to sugar coat it for her.

Noticing Aang's shock at her movements, and his hesitance to answer her question, Toph thought it best to give an explanation for her actions. "I need to know."

"I don't know exactly, not good." he didn't look at her, he had been avoiding looking at her eyes the whole time. Since he first turned up at the academy, cause he knew that if he looked her in the eyes he would end up saying to much and making her madder at him.

"He's dyeing isn't he." She didn't an answer, his heart gave him away.

The air around them now felt heavy with the rhetorical question, more of a statement really, that now hung in the air. Her hand reached out for his. She needed something to hold onto right now, as the world around her was speeding out of control and she couldn't focus on anything, couldn't see anything. but in the end she couldn't bring herself to reach out to him.

Aang saw her hand move, then stop. He took a deep breath, prepared himself to he hurt, badly. He took her hand in his. He closed his eyes waiting for a painful punch. She didn't pull away, or hold on. She just let him hold her hand. It was more for him in the end than it was for her.

"I have forgiven you, you know. I just cant forget. You just left us."He was hurt. He wanted their friendship back, but this was the best he could hope for at the moment.

Since he returned he had spent most of his time with either Zuko or Katara, and had began to get his friendships with them back. It was hard to be so close to Katara again knowing that he had completely missed his chance to have what he thought he really wanted, and that it was all his own doing. What was the most difficult part about it was the questions that lead from the realisation that he didn't feel as bad about it all as he thought he would, should have. had he been wrong about how strong his feelings for Katara were, if so what else was he wrong about.

He would also have spent more time with Sokka and Suki but they had other things to deal with. Just a few days after the not-wedding it was confirmed that Suki was pregnant with the couples first child. She had give birth not long ago, to a health baby boy named Suten. Who had his fathers deep blue eyes. Suki had worried Sokka that a lot newborns were born with blue eyes, so not to get his hopes up. Sokka regardless remanded certain that he had a blue eyed boy.

Toph was the only one he hadn't seen since he returned. She was also the one that he wanted to make it up to the most. This fact had taken him a little by surprise, he came to the conclusion that she was the one that was the most disappointed in him and he hated that someone that he respected so much felt that way about him and therefor wanted to fix it. It wasn't that Toph was an unforgiving person, she knew that he meant it when he said that he was sorry. It was that her pride had been dented, she let him get her to open up, just a littlee and get close to the band of misfits that became a family, her family. That went against her nature, her way of getting through life. He then broke the trust she had placed in him, that they would all always be close, family. It was going to take a lot to make it up to her, she was after all the most stubborn person he knew, probably in the world.

He held her hand tighter, as Appa began to descend into the grounds of the fire nation palace. This time she returned his grip, but only a little. Aang didn't know if she had been frightened by the sudden, unexpected change of movement, or if she was worried by what she was about see, in her own way. With her unique form of sight, she would see and feel it all more clearly than anyone else ever could.

"I'm here." his voice was low and comforting. Toph for the first time realised that Aang had been changed by the three years he had been away, in the same was as Zuko and Sokka. His voice had broken and he was taller and wider. Aang let himself for the first time in the four years he had know her, really look at Toph. She had defiantly grown up, from the short tomboy in baggy clothes that he first meet. She was pretty, he had always been aware of this, but now is was more obvious. The thing he noticed the most was how lost, how broken she looked. He knew it was going to take a long time to put her back together, to put his family back together.

* * *

**thank you for reading, i hope you liked it. please don't be the person that reads the story, but doesn't review, comment. so please click the little button below and let me know what you think. thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

The second Appa landed, Toph jumped off his head. Landing on the hard familiar stone of the court lard. She was quickly followed by Aang. He then hung back a little not knowing what to do next. He patted Appa, and guided him to the direction of the stables, were he could rest. When he turned to look at Toph, he saw her running towards the large door that linked the main hall of the palace to the grounds.

Zuko had seen Appa approaching, and made his way to meet them. He had been keeping an eye out for them as often as he could. The second Toph's feet had touched the ground, she had ran to meet Zuko. His heavy heart beat came to her loud and clear the second her feet touched the earth. They met each other just as Toph entered the palace. She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. He pulled her in tight, lifting her a few inches off the ground.

Aang followed slowly after her. He let them have their moment. As he saw them he felt a slight pain in his heart. He wished he could have been the one to be able to help his friends. He was not as good at reading vibrations as Toph was, but he could tell that the second she wrapped her arms around Zuko and he held her just as tightly, a weight had been lifted from her. It was he realised because she had a friend she trusted to hold onto now, to help her and for her to help as well. He wished his presence had given her even a little comfort, but feeling the change in her now, he knew it hadn't.

"How is he." Toph whispered into Zuko's ear, just before he lowered her back onto the cold marble floor.

"Looking forward to seeing you." He slowly pulled away from their embrace. Starting to walk away. Leading the other two benders up the main staircase to the first floor. Aang felt that he was intruding on a personal moment, they seemed to have forgotten his presence. Regardless he followed the fire lords lead.

Toph didn't ask any more questions. She and Aang followed in silence. The closer they got to Iroh's room, the more clearly Toph could feel his heart beat. It was strong, but strained. An overwhelming need to turn and run away as fast as she could swept over her. She took in a deep breath, pushed aside her urge to run. Zuko entered the room first leaving the door open for Toph and Aang to follow.

"I was wondering when you would get here. It is so nice to see you together again." Iroh had a huge smile on his face. Toph didn't see that, all she saw was the thin pulse and struggling heart beat. She pushed that aside, and did what he was doing, put on a brave face, a mask. She was very good at that.

"How are you." as she spoke she moved closer to the side of his bed, stepping in front of Zuko as she did. Aang remained just outside of the scene in front of him, he was hanging back in the door frame, Momo on his shoulder.

"Your the healer you tell me." there was light tone to his voice, as he tried to but the three young benders at ease. he reached out to take her hand, but stopped, as she took one large step back.

"I'm a herbalist, not a healer" even though her eyes did not let her see the old man in front of her, she still cast her head down towards her feet. She was worried her useless eyes would betray her. Do the one thing that they could do, cry.

"And a very good one, you helped to heal Zuko's scar." his voice was gentle, as he tried to coax her to lift her head so he could see her face.

"I only stopped it from affecting his sight. The scar is still there." even though her eyes didn't work, she still managed to keep then from looking any where near Iroh "Speaking of medicine. What are you taking." before he answered, Toph took a few steps to the table by the bed. It was covered in bottles. All of which contained some kind of medicine, from pain killers to disinfectants. Her hands moved over the bottles, lifting up some to her noise. A look of slight disappointment crossed her face for a second before she turned to face the three men again. "I should go and make something that will actually work, ease the pain." She left so quickly, there wasn't a chance to say anything. It was clear that she just wanted to get away, to do something. She and Iroh both knew that nothing she made would make any real difference.

"I'm glad I have the chance to speak to the two of you alone." Iroh pulled himself to sit more fully up in the bed. With a nod of his head he instructed Zuko and Aang to sit down in the two chairs by the left side of the bed. Slowly Aang and Zuko moved to do as they were told.

"I what to ask you two to do something for me." Aang How sat in the chair at the end of the bed, moved in closer so he didn't miss anything that was said. He like Toph was happy that he had something to do, to focus on.

"Toph is a very special person. She doesn't see it herself, but she is. There may come a time when she dose, though I hope that will never happen. She feels like she is on her own. So I want you two to make sure you look after her. When I'm gone." This was the first time he had said anything about the fact that he was not going to be around much longer. It shocked Zuko, who clenched his hands so tight he almost drew blood. He also clenched his eyes shut, trying so stop the tears that where building up from falling.

"We will, we promise" Aang answered for the both of them, meeting the old man's eyes. He chose to avoided looking at the fire lord, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Good." he let out a sigh glad to have that off his mind. His eyes closed, as he leaned further back into the pillow that propped him up. He felt more relaxed, at peace, having finally seen for certain that they would be just fine.

They made small talk for a few minutes after that. It started off as a way of not thinking, It ended up being more than that, they enjoyed it. They had never really had the chance to talk before. They found that they had a few things in common. When Toph returned they didn't notice at first. She walked over to the chair close to the head of the bed, on the other side of the bed from the boys. She had a bottle in her hand that she loudly dropped on the table by the bed. To finally get their attention.

The small crash, got the three benders to turn and look at her. "Great, now I have your attention maybe I can give you this pain medicine." she picked the bottle up and forced it towards Iroh. He took it. He knew that no matter how good a herbalist Toph was, it wasn't going to do him any good. He drank it to make her happy. Once he had drank the contents of the bottle, made up of various herbs and plant that grew in the the grounds of the palace. He placed the empty bottle on the table with the others.

Toph slowly let herself fall back into the chair behind her. The four of them talked for while after that, about nothing of any importance. Enjoying ever minute of it. Aang filled them in more on where he had been for the three years he was gone. It was all new information to Toph, it made her regret a little how harsh she had been with him, but only a little. Zuko told Aang more about the two life changing field trips he and Toph had taken, with Toph interrupting ever now and again to add her side of the story.

Just as the sun was starting to set, Iroh asked for Toph's hand. He knew they were going to be going to their own rooms soon to sleep, this was his last chance. With a little reluctance Toph did as she was asked. The old firebender then asked the avatar to do the same. He placed Toph's thin pale hand over Aang's larger sunburnt one.

"The white lotus will protect the balance of the world. The avatar." leaving there hands as the were, Iroh took hold of his nephews, placing it over Toph's. "The nations rulers will aid the white lotus" a single tear rolled down the old man's check, as he looked at the future.

It was clear to all three of them what Iroh was trying to say to them. They had to protect each other, and maintain the balance of the four nations. As the avatar, the fire lord and the as he hoped the future grand master of the order of the white lotus. He was entrusting the new generation with the future. Passing on his duties onto them.

The rest of the gang would arrive soon early the next day at the earliest. Iroh knew there was a strong chance he would not be able to see them again, but he was so glad to have these three people with him now. That he was able to take to them like this before the others arrived., tell them what he wanted to.

Toph fell asleep in her chair not long after Iroh's gesture of hope for the future. She hadn't been sleeping very well lately. Iroh fallowed suit not long after. Zuko and Aang left them to rest. Before they left the room Aang pulled one of the spare blankets over Toph. As he did he moved a strand of her hair out of her face. Zuko caught a glance of this as he took one last look around the room. he felt a smile appear on his face. He worried that he wouldn't by able to be there to help Toph as much as he would like, but seeing that Aang was willing and eager to step into do it in his place, despite the reasons, made him feel worried about her. They left the room without saying a word. Each had a lot on their minds.

Aang to cast one last look around the room. He was looking for Momo, he saw him curled up on Toph's lap. The flying lemur opened his eyes and looked at the airbender. His eyes seemed to tell him it was ok, he would stay with Toph. Look after her and Iroh fro him and Zuko while they too rested.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Now if you would be so kind as to click on the button below, and let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was had only just set when Toph woke up from her rest. Momo had hit her nose with his tail casing her to wake up. For a few minutes she tried to get back to sleep, but found that sleep was not forth coming. She reached out to pull Momo closer, worried her moving would knock him onto the floor.

"Finally awake I see." It was his strong voice that pulled her fully back into the world. He hadn't managed to sleep for very long. He got a hours rest when Aang and Zuko left, but that was all. He noticed Toph moving in the dark room, he thought she was still sleeping till he saw her hand catch Momo before he fell off the chair.

"What time is it." It was hard to make out what she was saying through her yawning, but Iroh could guess.

"The sun just set not long ago." Toph moved to sit up in the chair, finally realising the blanket Aang had wrapped around her. She kept in pulled around her legs, as she she pulled them into her chest. Momo now found himself perched onto of the small earthbenders knees. One of her white hands, started to pet him on the back of his head, sending him back to sleep.

Iroh now finally able to move without fear of waking Toph, pulled himself up to sit in the bed. "I have something for you. It's in the box under the bed." Toph had noticed the box the second she entered the room, with the pain medicine. Gently she lowered Momo onto the set of the chair next to her. Then she knelt down on the ground, letting the blanket fall around her, and Pulled out the box. It seemed light. Toph knew what was in it, but she didn't what to let Iroh know that. She opened the box to reveal two gauntlets. They where brown leather, with the earth kingdom symbol engraved on them. Toph gently traced her fingers over them, taking in all the detail.

"They're beautiful." it was the first time in her life she had ever said that, and she truly meant it.

"They belonged to your grandfather. He would be proud for you to wear them." Toph fixed them around her wrists. Her hand lingered over her right wrist, missing something that she used to wear there. Slowly she pulled herself back up onto the chair.

Iroh had not known Toph's grandfather very well, but Bumi had. The gauntlets had been in Bumi's possession since his death, when Toph had been three years old. King Bumi had forgotten all about them, till he started to look for a wedding present for Toph. When he thought more about it he realised that they should be given to her by Iroh, someone she knew better. He went to give them to her after Urse had spoken to her, but when he knocked on her door there was no answer. She had left, to go and talk to Zuko then had run from the palace like her life depended on it. That was till and old friend appeared to her. Since then they hadn't spoken, this was the first chance he had, had to give her this present.

Toph felt like she was falling back, as she moved to sit back in the chair. The words, her words once spoken seemed to have nothing to do with her. "I'm sorry." as she spoke she lifted Momo onto her lap.

"What do you have to be sorry for." Iroh was a little confused, he didn't know what she could be apologizing for. He did however have an idea what it could be, but failed to see why she should be apologizing to him for that.

"You took me into your family. After mine…and then I just."

"Stop right there. You have nothing to be sorry for. You did the right thing" his big, wrinkled hand reached out to cover hers. She slowly moved her head up, to face him. "Do you know what a soul mate is." by the silence he realised she didn't. A faint smile crossed his face as he removed his hand from hers, and leaned back in the bed again. "It is two people who are connected, no matter what happens to them. They will always be connected. That is you and Zuko."

"And Aang and katara." the words again seemed to leave her mouth before she could think.

"That's right." His head was now tilted up facing the ceiling. He had wanted to bring this up with her at some point, he was glad that it was giving her something else to think about, other then the guilt she felt. "Soul mates don't work well in romantic relationships."

"So... our marriage would have been..."

"Unpleasant."

"I would have gone with something much cruder, but we can go with that." for the fist time since she walked away from the wedding, she didn't feel as guilty about it, and a smile appeared on her face. Her face was only visible in the faint light coming from the moon, but Iroh was sure he saw the smile. "So do you have a soul mate" She leaned back in her chair, to get more comfortable. Momo too moved, curling more into the tunic Toph wore over her dress.

"I do." There was a far of look in his eyes, that if Toph could see she would have noticed. Even in the faint light.

For a blind girl, Toph was very good at sending out the right kind of stares, The death stare was a very frightening one to see. The keep talking stare, was the one she chose to send out into the dark room now. "Keep talking old man."

"Urse."

Toph was shocked. "Your brothers wife. I mean I always thought there was more to you, but this wow." A silence feel on the room. Toph again ran her right hand over the gauntlet on her left wrist. There was something that she had wanted to say, but was having trouble finding the words. "I know...what you are trying to do, and I'm sorry but I can't. I just can't."

"What are you talking about child." Iroh didn't like calling any one child, but this time it seemed to be the best thing to call her, because that is what she looked like to him now, a child.

Toph finally lifted her head to face him. Her eyes shone like stars in the dark, but there was nothing behind them. "When you joined our hands together like that, you were demonstrating something. You want to leave the balance of the world, that before he came back you have been trying to keep, to him alone. The fire nation you are trusting to Zuko. And me...the white lotus society. You are trying to make sure that the work you have done is continued, on by the next generation." this was in fact the true meaning if Iroh's gesture he just didn't think they would see that now. Aang and Zuko, would assume he was referring again to the promise he asked of them, to protect Toph by having her hand be placed between theirs.

"You are a very smart young lady. To have got all of that from..."

"It wasn't just that. After what happened with Azula, I told Urse that I wanted to join the order. She said, it wasn't the right time. It wasn't the right time because when I join you both want me to do it as the grand master, and I was too young then...but I'm still to young for that now..."

"It had nothing to do with age. I want you to take over from me, yes that's true. When you take over it will be the start of a new era for the order. I have..."

"NO! I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I cant. To do that job you have to be calm and controlled, caring and a great leader. I am none of those things. I'm bossy, selfish and I never think before I act or speak. I would be a terrible leader."

Iroh wanted to reach out to comfort Toph, but she had leaned back further into the back of the chair, out of his reach. "You are very skilled at a number of things. One of which is truly seeing people, however you cant see yourself at all. You don't see how special you are. I know that you can do it. You will make a great leader, you just have to trust yourself. That it your really problem, you think its trusting other people, but in truth you don't trust yourself."

Toph had no idea how to respond to all of that. She was used to Iroh's advice being given in such an odd way that it took a while to figure out what he was saying, this was so different. He said what he wanted too to help her, in a way that got right to the point. It was so unlike him, that his words kept repeating themselves in her head.

"It doesn't matter what you say, it doesn't change anything. I'm not ready, not let." again the room feel into silence. Toph felt a footsteps making their way down the corridor, and towards the room they were in. Clenching her hands, and shutting her eyes she spoke before the person entered the room. "One day, when I'm ready. I promise, but not now."

Toph was just able to finish before the door burst opened. "What's going on." Zuko had been trying to sleep in his room a few doors down, when he heard Toph yelling. He had started to panic, a million thoughts raced through his head.

"Nothing sparky." her even tone was forced, but he didn't see through it. Iroh however saw her rubbing at her eyes. He guessed she had shed a tear or two.

Iroh was getting tired, Toph could tell. He finally started to drift off to sleep. Zuko quietly moved to sit in the chair he sat in earlier. He looked over at Toph for conformation, of what he already knew deep down. Her eyes met his, they offered all the sympathy she had. Iroh was just able to catch this, it made him happy. He had worried that their friendship had been broken by the events of half a year ago, and was glad to see he had worried over nothing. He had also seen Aang place the blanket over Toph, and like Zuko was pleased. He was sure that his idea about Toph was correct, only now he saw that it was all going to get much more interesting if it came out. He wished he could see it himself, but made peace with the fact that he wouldn't. Iroh then fell asleep, with two of the most important people in his life by his side.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading. I feel that I should bring up something. What Iroh thinks about Toph, what makes her special will be revealed much later on in the story, in another part. If you have read the story before, then you will already know all about that. **

**I would also like to say that, that the reviews this part of the story has are from the first time I posted it. So far no one has reviewed this part since it had been rewritten. So please review and let me know what you think. Thank you **

**also the next chapter will be the 50th chapter of the whole story. **


	5. Chapter 5

Iroh slipped away in the early morning, surrounded by two of the most important people to him. His nephew Zuko, who he loved like a son and Toph, who he viewed as a grandchild. He had hoped he would be able to see Urse again, just one last time. To tell her how much she meant to him. He also wanted to make sure the group of misfits would be looked out for. As old as they where, they still needed a lot of looking after. They all had a tendency to get themselves onto trouble, even with the best of intentions.

As a true firebender through and through he held on till the sun was poring in from the window, giving the room a warm orange glow. Iroh took one last look around the room, taking in the two figures sleeping in chairs at either side of his bed. His eyes finally set on the sun again, he took a deep breath a thin warm smile creped onto his face. His eyes slowly shut, as his breathing gently slowed. His last thought was of contentment, he felt he had done all that he could have done with his life, he was at peace. Ready to move on, to be reunited with his family that he had lost.

The sun began to burn into the back of Toph's head, wakening her up. She knew something was wrong, the air in the room seemed heave. It was only when she placed her feet on the ground that she was hit full force with what was so out of place. Her heart raced, tears started to build up behind her eyes, but they didn't fall. She would not let them.

Zuko rose with the sun. A few minutes after Toph. She with the sun beating out behind her head was the the first thing that he saw clearly, it was her whiter than normal face and large wet eyes that informed him of what had happened. He slowly turned to face the bed. Where his worst fears where confirmed.

The moment he had been dreading his whole life, without fully realising it was finally here. The moment, when someone that you think is invincible, that you thought would always be there. Isn't. His eyes fell to his feet. He couldn't move them up. The tears fell, his hands clenched up, but no sound was made. He kept his mouth tightly clenched, hoping that if he made no sound then the room would stay in this silent moment forever and then none of this would be real.

The last words that his uncle said to him, the last thing he had said to him went round and round in his head. He had woken in the middle of the night, Momo had moved from Toph's lap to Zuko's as Toph was breathing to heavily for him to get comfortable. His fur had tickled Zuko's arm waking him as he was not used to having Momo sleeping with him. He tried to fall back to sleep, but was disturbed again with a faint murmuring sound coming form the other side of the room.

Toph was having one of her dreams again. In the time he had travelled with Toph to find his mother, then sister, he had found out that Toph sometimes suffered from nightmares. They weren't really what you would call nightmares, they were dreams that felt very real, sometimes they made her feel a little uneasy. She would toss and turn a lot when she had dreams like this, like she was doing now.

Zuko swung his feet onto the floor. He was worried she might fall off the chair if she kept moving like that. He was going to try and move Toph to a room with a bed without waking her, or Iroh. Once he was ready to push himself up onto his feet, a quite yet strong voice filled the room. "A fidgety one isn't she."

Zuko finally let his eyes fall on his uncle, he had been avoiding doing that since he woke up. "Yeah she is. Did she wake you, I was going to move her to a room..."

"I was already awake, I haven't been able to sleep."

"I could wake her, she must know how to make something that could help you sleep."

Again Zuko moved to pull himself out of the chair, but again he was stopped by Iroh's voice. "Let her sleep, there isn't anything she can do." Iroh suddenly found his breath hard to get. It was clear from the way Zuko was talking, that he hadn't excepted that he was really dyeing. He would have tried to help him come to terms with the truth, but he didn't want the last conversation he had with the most special person he had lift in this word to be about that. "We haven't really spoken in a long time have we." in response Zuko gentle shock his head. Iroh just made this out in the dark room. "How are you coping."

This question could have been about a number of things, his failing health, Mai's death or being fire lord. Zuko knew his uncle well enough to know what he was really asking. " holding it together. I hope." he meant all of those things, and more.

"It's ok to let someone help you. You don't have to shoulder it all on your own." the retired fire lords eyes drifted over to the now still, sleeping earthbender. Zuko caught were Iroh's gaze was going. Normally Toph would have been the person he would ask for help, but she seemed to have so much weight of her own already to carry, he couldn't add to it.

"I know, but its not always that simple."

"The best things in life, the ones that are worth holding onto never are."

"Your tired." there was a dismissive tone in his voice, that Zuko wished wasn't there.

"Maybe. Maybe I am." the old fire lord yet out a deep breath, then closed his eyes.

The dream that Toph had been having was one of the more unsettling ones she had had in her life. Being blind Toph never dreamt in anything other than total darkness. Like when she was awake she was only aware of the world around her through her other senses. In this dream she was somewhere cold, and not that she noticed but dark. There was a fire in front of her. She knew that someone had mad the fire to keep her warm, then left for some reason with the promise that they would soon be back for her. She felt that she had been waiting there for a very long time. It grew colder, as the fire grew fainter. The fire inevitability went out, and she was left alone as it continue to grow colder.

Toph was on her feet the second the first of his tears hit the floor. She moved over to him. She was about to reach out to him, throw her arms around him, tell him it was going to be ok, that she was sorry, but she just froze. She stood a few steps away from the sitting figure in the chair. The words she had planed to say, hugging him, none of that was going to chance anything or make it any easer. There was nothing she could do to help make it any better for him, and she hated it.

The silence was broken by the slamming shut of the main door to the palace. To the two unmoving figures it felt like the rumbling of thunder before a lighting strike. The others have arrived. Katara, Sokka, Suki and Urse. "I'll go talk to them."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, as she passed him. Once she took one more step away, she stopped and spun round. She seemed to fall at the still sitting fire lord, throwing her arms around his neck. Her body was standing at the back of the chair, so her head rested on top of her arms facing the window and the bed. With his eyes shut, Zuko lifted his hands to hold onto Toph's arms. They stayed like this for a few minutes, till Toph pulled away. As she did she gave him a quick kiss on the check.

Zuko didn't say anything, no words would come. There was nothing to say. He was glad to be left along for a bit. It was now that he brought his gaze up. The sun outside looked so warm, but he felt so cold. He finally looked at the bed. Iroh had a small slight smile on his face. So like him. There was a piece of paper on the bed side table. Zuko picked it up and read.

_Do not be sad. I am happy. Its ok. I will see you again. _

Zuko's sadness turned to guilt. Would should be sad, when Iroh was happy. He was reunited with the two people he loved the most, his wife and son. It was selfish of him to want him back, to take him away from his family. While he knew tried to stop himself from crying, being selfish, a thought kept running around his head. I need him, I can't do this on my own. As if on queue his uncles voice came to his head, telling him that he was proud of him, that he believed in him. His voice was happy, so Zuko had to be happy for him, or at least try. Underneath the tears, his face now turned to a slight smile, that matched Iroh's.

* * *

**It may not mean anything to anyone but me, but this it the 50th chapter of the whole story. I am quite proud of that. I think the whole story, all 20 parts will be around 200 chapters, probably more. **

**So as this is a kind of mile stone, I would love to know what if anyone had ready all of the 6 rewritten parts up to now what you think. So please review. No one was reviewed this part of the story since I have rewritten it, and it is one of the part I was the most worried about. Killing off Iroh and all. So fed-back would be great. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes after Toph left the room Zuko followed. The body was now being bound in the bed sheets by the healers that had come to check on Iroh. Aang had woken a long time ago, he waited till the sun was fully in the sky, before he went to see Iroh and Toph. He was meant with a pale drained looking Zuko walking along the corridor towards him. He didn't have to ask what had happened, it was all to clear. When they both stopped a few feet from each other neither spoke. What was there to say.

Aang had never seen Zuko like this. Zuko was at first a threat to himself and the people he cared about, then he became a person that he cared about. Through it all he had always seemed to Aang to be a strong person, and like Toph didn't show any emotion at all. Bridging the gap, Aang pulled the older bender into a hug. He didn't hold him very tightly, he was a little uncomfortable and unsure how Zuko would react to his action. Zuko too felt a little uncomfortable, but he slowly lifted his hand to place on Aang's upper back. The hug didn't last long but it did offer Zuko some comfort.

"Give her a little time." with that Zuko left. He needed to get some air.

It took Aang a little while to fully understand what Zuko was telling him. Once he did he turned and walked back along the corridor the way he had come. If he had known that the others had just arrived he would have gone to see them, but instead he went to get some air too.

The minute the others say Toph, they knew what had happened. Katara was the first to speak "I'm so sorry." as she spoke she moved forward to pull Toph into a hug. Toph wasn't paying any notice to what Katara was saying, she was focusing on the other people that were staring at her. Being blind Toph had a strong scene of smell, the smell of a new born baby though faint still clung to Sokka and Suki.

_For a new life to grow, a space has to be made for it to grow._

Her father had told her that. It was how he had answered her question. Why did her grandfather have to die. She hadn't really known her fathers father that well, she was only seven when died. It was her first real experience with death, so she had a lot of questions. Her fathers answer hadn't given her any real answers or comfort then, and now it made it all seem even harder.

When Toph finally pulled away from Katara, Sokka moved forward fallowed by Suki. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "How's Zuko." over the years Sokka and Zuko had become good friends, and now he was really worried for him. He also felt guilty that while everything was going so well for him, they were also going so badly for Zuko, with Aang back and the same thing happening to him it made him feel even worse. They had been through enough, if he was able to get everything that he wanted, to be happy why weren't they.

"He's…." Toph took a pause as she tried to find the vibrations she knew belonged to Zuko. "Outside in the garden." It was the unemotional voice she spoke with that real worried them. Her eyes looked like they were stinging from the build up of tears that she was holding back.

"How are you doing." Sokka was about to reach out to take her hand,but she just turned and walked away. Suki took a step closer to him, wrapping her long arms around his chest from the back. She buried her head in the back of his tunic, giving him a quick kiss through the material. She was trying to hid from what was going on around her by holding onto something secure.

"I think we should leave her for now." Urse finally spoke, then she too left. There was a lot that had to be organised, and she needed something to focus. Her first instinct had been to go and find her son, but she knew that he would want to be alone right now. If anyone could get him to open up, by force if need be, it would be Toph, and she knew that was were the still one of three fire nation princess was going now, to find him.

As Urse thought Toph was going to Zuko. She knew that there was nothing she could really do for him, all she knew she could do was to be strong and firm. That was what she brought to the group, that is what she had to be now. She breathed deep, continuing to fighting back the tears. As she stepped out of the palace and into the grounds of the palace, she should have felt the warmth of the sun, but all she felt was the cold wind blowing around her.

When she found Zuko, he was sitting on the bench they had been sitting on when they had agreed to get married. That seemed so long ago. Before she could move to hug him. He was on his feet warping his strong arms around her shoulders. All she could do was wrap her arms around his waist. "I know you what to help me." he pulled her away from him, so he could face her. "But you are broken too, you have been broken for longer than I have known you. You need someone to help put you back together, but I can't be the one to help you."

"I don't know what your talking about. I' am fine, I don't need anyone's help." Toph's arms now dropped to her sides, as she took a step back.

"Yes you do, and Aang really wants to be there for you now. So he can make up for being gone." He expected her to get angry, to hit him, throw a boulder at him. She just stood there. "I cant be the one to take care of you now" before she could object he continued. " That is what we have been doing since the war ended, taking care of each other. We did it because we felt that each other was the closest thing we had to the rest of the group. You have helped me so much, and I am so grateful for your help, for what you have done for me. I wish I could help you more. You cared about uncle as much as I did, you need time to grieve too, to have someone to lean on and that isn't me now."

"What about you, who is going to help you." her voice was getting more high pitched than he had ever heard it before. A faint smile crossed his face, at the sound of her voice like that. Despite everything it was still funny to hear her sound little a girl for once.

Once she had time to think about the question she asked, she realised she didn't need an answer "Katara." for the briefest of seconds it looked like a smile would creep across her face. She took a step towards him, kissing him on the cheek just under his scare. Then she left. Once she was back in the palace she felt Katara's vibrations leaving the palace through different door. She didn't have to guess were sugar queen was going.

She wondered throw the palace for a while not knowing where she was going. She avoided pumping into anyone. She couldn't take them fussing over her. She noticed even when she walked past anyone that worked in the palace, their hearts would slow a little, even they were feeling sorry for her. She wished she could see her face, to see why everyone was giving her what she knew must be pitying looks. She wanted to yell at them to go and feel sorry for Zuko and Urse, they were the ones that had just lost a family member not her..

She finally reached the balcony at the back of the palace. She knew he would be there. It wasn't till she reached the second floor of the palace that she realised where her feet where taking her. She walked out onto the balcony the warmth of the sun finally hit her. For a moment she stopped in her tracks, letting it wash over her.

"Toph." Aang turned to face her, finally noticing her. Not knowing what to say, all he could do was give her a sympathetic look. If she could have seen it, the look of warmth and concern in his eyes would have melted even her stone heart.

Before he could say anything else, she was in front of him. His voice had pulled her back, out of her own head. She wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her head in his robes. The tears she had been holding back since she woke up were finally allowed to fall. In a few seconds Aang's robes had a wet patch where Toph's head rested. She could feel the beat of his heat loudly in her ear, it became all she focused on. It was strong and comforting. There was nothing for Aang to do, except wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer. He rested his head on the top of her head. Realising how much taller she was now, and that she was the perfect hight for him to hug comfortably for long periods of time. Something told him that was going to be important, as she seemed to need to just be held now.

"Don't say a word." her words were muffled a little, but Aang heard her perfectly, he even got the hint of a threat in her voice. He took a risk and kissed her on the top of her head. To his surprise all she did in response was hold onto him a little tighter. His arms weren't as strong as Zuko's, but they where longer and he held her tighter that Zuko did. His unusual long arms seemed to in-case her in her own little bubble, making her feel safe.

If Toph had arrived a little later or if Aang turned around to look back out at the grounds of the palace, he would have seen Zuko and Katara sitting on the bench together, embracing in much the same way he and Toph were now. How things had changed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

On the day of the funeral the sun gave off a harsh bright light, but failed to heat the chill in the air. No one staying in the palace felt like eating that morning, the lavish breakfast that was laid out for them went to waist. Everyone seemed to scatter to separate places in the palace as they waited for the funeral service to start. The only people how weren't alone were Sokka and Suki, who hid out in their room.

Aang had found himself out on the porch. He leaned against the wall of the palace under the balcony. As a tears fell from his eyes, he slid down the wall till he was sitting on the ground. His hands rested limply on his knees. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on his breathing. The world around him seemed to fall away.

This was how Toph found him. She expected him to notice her, say something as she walked over to him, but he didn't. She made it all the way to be sanding right in front of him, and he didn't even flicker his eyes. Taking one more step forward, invading his space completely, she stood with her feet between his. Letting out a deep breath, that she had been holding since she walked out onto the porch, she bent down till she was balancing on the balls on her feet. She was bale to stay perfectly balanced like this for over a minute. Her mouth almost opened a few times, but never did any sound come out, she didn't know what to say. When her balance started to waver she lowered her knees onto the ground.

That was what final alerted Aang to the precise of the blind earth bender so close to him. Toph's head moved forward as she lowered her knees onto the ground. That was what Aang saw when he opened his eyes, Toph's face less than an inch away from his. At first he thought her eyes were so large, because like him she was in shock at their current situation. Then he realised they had always been that large.

"Talk to Zuko." her head was now pulled back. A million thoughts went through his head, not one of them really answered what was going on. "Katara tried but he wouldn't talk. She asked my, but he wouldn't talk to me. So you have to talk to him."

Aang started to nod his head as she was speaking, once she stopped he realised that he still didn't understand what she was saying. "wait, what."

A look of frustration passed Toph's face as she placed a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "Zuko said that you wanted to make it up to me, for ditching us for so long. That I should let you, so I'm asking you to help him...he wont let me, I'm worried about him."

Again Aang found himself nodding to what she was saying, but this time he was listening to her. His head feel back resting on the wall. "Yeah, I'm worried about him too."

"Then go talk to him."

"I would if I could get up." Toph's upper body moved back a little, like she was just made aware of the closeness she had established between them when she had sat down. "And you say please."

Toph's lips curled into what could have been a snarl, as she moved back onto the balls of her feet. She was about to push herself to stand again, when Aang's right hand took hold of her wrist. "Sorry, I'll go talk to him."

instead on saying thank you, or even nodding, Toph lifted her right hand to whip away the single tear that had remained on Aang's left check with her thumb. Then she pulled herself onto her feet. Aang followed her example, using the wall to help pull himself up.

"How did you know I had been crying." as Toph stopped and turned to face him, he saw that her eyes weren't red or even blood shot, but he just knew that she had been crying too, or at least would have if she didn't stop herself.

"lucky guess."

"No really."

"Your voice."

Her voice like her eyes gave away nothing of what she was feeling. This Aang finally decided was the thing that annoyed him the most about her. How good she was at hiding things. When she reached the door he thought of another question that was bothering him. "How did you know what side of my face the tear, if any would be on."

At first he didn't see her face, her back was facing him. He did however see her shoulders moving a little. When he finally got a look at her face, he saw a very faint almost miss-able smile. "That was a lucky guess."

Zuko was sitting in his study behind his large desk covered with scrolls and maps. His chair was turned round to face the window behind the desk. When Aang entered the room he was faced with the back of the large chair. Zuko made no sign that he was aware of the other person in the room. For a few seconds Aang remained rooted to the spot, he was trying to think of the best thing to say. Words were always so useless at a time like this.

"You don't know what to say either huh." Zuko's voice seemed to be more distant than the other side of the chair.

Aang now found his feet would move, as he worked towards the large desk, resting his hands on it. "Glad I'm not the only one." Aang really wasn't sure how the other person that didn't know what to say was, he guessed Katara. "Katara and Toph are worried about you. You shouldn't lock yourself away like this."

a head now appeared over the top of the chair, as Zuko stood up. He still didn't turn to face the avatar, he kept walking towards the window. "Is that what they think I'm doing." Aang wasn't sure but he thought he heard a sort of laugh coming from the fire lord. "I was just trying to write what I'm going to say." it was in fact himself he was talking about, Aang realised. The other person who didn't know what to say. "Nothing seems right. I'm no good with words...not like him."

"It would have taken most people a while to understand what he was really trying to say though." Zuko's laughter, if that was what it had made Aang feel more comfortable, now he worried he had crossed the line. That he had been to familiar, not showing enough respect for the dead, especially someone he did respect as much as Iroh.

"Yeah your probably right." Zuko finally turned to face his friend. To Aang's surprise there was a very faint smile on his face, and no sign that he had been crying. Though if he looked more closely he would have seen the grief that was just hidden under the surface, waiting to be let out when he could no longer hold it back. "I guess I should just stop trying to plan it, and let it come at the time."

Aang had moved to stand next to Zuko at the window. The window looked out onto a small part of the gardens of the palace, that was kept separate from the rest of the grounds. It had been Ta Min's long ago when she and Roku came to the fire nation capital she had taken care of it. After that it had become Ursa's who had since her return to the palace brought it back to its former glory. Aang placed a hand on the fire lords shoulder as he finally thought he had the right thing to saw. "He would be proud of you no matter what you say. I have never seen someone be so proud of someone before."

there was nothing for Zuko to say to that and nothing more for Aang to say. He patted Zuko on the shoulder before he turned to leave. He knew that he had said all that he could really say and yet he felt that he hadn't really done anything. As he left the room he worried Toph was going to was going to appear in front of him, having heard his conversation with Zuko and yell at him. Tell him to go back and talk to him again, but she didn't.

In truth Toph would have liked to have done that, but she had made a promise to herself that she would respect Zuko's wishes and not try and help him now. So she stayed in her room,waiting for Katara to come and see her, with the excuse of helping her getting ready, but really just wanting to know if she had been able to get Aang to talk to Zuko. She didn't have to wait long before she felt the familiar vibrations coming towards her room. "I thought you might need a hand with your hair. You have let it get so long."

a faint smile for a spilt second crossed the earthbenders face, as the waterbender crossed the Room towards her. Toph hand been standing in front of the window gazing out. If she could see, she would have seen the mounties that came up at the back of the palace where the palace grounds ended. Katara gentle took hold of Toph's arm and guided her to the desk and chair next to the window. She ran her fingers through the long black hair of the younger benders, letting it fall over her shoulders. "It is going to get even hared for you to take care of if you let it get any longer."

"You can just ask me what you want you know."

Katara had picked up the brush from the desk, and brushed Toph's hair through, trying to avoid what had just been said. "Aang is going to talk to him. He'll know what to say."

the brush was now placed back on the desk, as Katara now picked up a red ribbon. It was one that she must have worn when she was staying here last, when she and Zuko had been engaged. She was now plating Toph's long hair in a tight braid. "He is a guy after all, a wimpy one, but a guy never the less. He will know what to say to a guy in a situation like this."

frustration had been building up in Katara as she was braiding the black hair. She realised once she was done that she had done Toph's hair the way she had used to ware it. It wasn't right for Toph. She pulled it out, with more force than she planed. "It's not right...it has nothing to with being a guy, he just wouldn't open up to any one, that is how he is. He only ever talked to Iroh and you...I was meant to..." Toph spun round in the chair facing Katara. She placed her hand on the hand Katara was clutching the back on the chair with.

"It has nothing to do with you. He isn't choosing Aang over you or anything. He dose trust you..."

"Then why would he talk to me." it was a surprise to both girls how desperate the weaterbenders voice was being.

Toph gave Katara's hand a gentle squeeze. "He cares about you. He doesn't want to be a burden to you. He wants you to see him as being strong and..."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Yeah, I guess it dose, that's why I know that he cares about you, and will be fine. Just be there for him when he needs you, that's all you can do know."

"That's not all I can do, I can do something with your hair." forcing Toph to turn back around so she could redo her hair, Katara gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze to say thank you. She braid Toph's hair again, but this time much looser, leaving her bangs out to fall over her face. The braid was also placed over her right shoulder. Pulling all of Toph's hair off her face, never worked well, it was to like the way her parents had, had it done when she was younger.

A sinking feeling came over them both once Katara was done with Toph's hair. It was time for them to leave. The events that were about to take place, and the importance and impact of them hit them full force, like a boulder to the stomach. A pain they both knew well. Katara understanding that she was the oldest, and Toph was closer to Iroh, took the younger girls hand, and lead her out of the room.

When they reached the main hall, everyone with the exception of Zuko was already waiting there. Sokka gave his sister a hug as the reached the bottom of the stairs. Suki gave Toph a quick hug, she was still a little worried about making contact with Toph. She worried she would bit her head off or something. No one was saying anything, there really weren't any was about to push past Ursa to be able to give Toph a hug, do what he promised Zuko and Iroh he would do take care of her, when Zuko appeared at the top of the stairs. Like everyone else he didn't say anything, he just descended the stairs in silence.

They left the palace with Zuko and Ursa leading the way, her arm was wrapped tightly around her sons shoulder. Toph was next, Aang moved in front of Sokka to walk by her side, not wanting her to feel on her own. With one arm around his wife's shoulder and the other being gently held by his little sister, Sokka lead the reaming three from the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

The whole square at the centre of the fire nation capital was filled with people. Half the square was covered with chairs, that had been quickly filled. The rest of the people filled ever available square inch of the square. There where even people hanging out of the windows that over looked the square, Iroh was deeply loved by a lot of people. Iroh was to be cremated, half of the ashes where to be scattered under a tree in Ba Sing Sa. The other half where to be placed over his wife's grave. This was what he had wanted, to be with his family again.

"So how are you doing kid."Sokka leaned forward to whisper in Toph's ear, as she and Aang still walked in front of him. No one had spoken since they left the palace, but there was something in the look in her eyes and the way she was avoiding making any contact with Aang at all as they walked side by side that worried the water tribe warrior.

"Sokka, I am only three years younger than you, and I nearly married someone a year older than you. So stop it with the kid stuff." They where now walking down the aisle that ran down the rows of chairs. "I'm doing ok." her voice that had been a loud whisper before was now of normal volume, so that everyone heard her and left her alone.

They where all dressed in black. Only Toph had any colour, a red sash she wore around her waist, that matched the ribbon Katara had used in her hair. Part of the front row had been reserved for them. They quietly took their seats, with a lot of eyes on them. Toph ended up sitting between Aang and Zuko, who was next to Katara. She held onto his hand, until he got up to speak.

It seemed to take what felt like an eternity for Zuko to walk from his seat to the podium at the end of the square. The square had been filled with quite whispers, but as soon as Zuko pulled himself to his full hight and walked to the podium, the square fell into complete silence. It was clear to everyone watching that Zuko was taking his time in crossing the short distance.

When he finally did reach the podium he held onto it with his hands to steady himself. "My uncle, fire lord Iroh was a great man. He...always see...med to know..." Zuko had tried to write the whole thing down. Everything he had wanted to say. He found that he couldn't plan what to say. He was going to just speak from the heart, but now when it came to it he just couldn't get through it. The words couldn't get past his lips. His eyes had been set on the podium in front of him, but when he started to struggle for words, they lifted to look out at the crowds of people. There was so many people, all waiting for him to say something, for him guild them in what to do.

Toph would have acted sooner, the second she felt his heart break, race and his breathing become laboured, but her promise to not try and help him ran through her head. Everyone else felt the same way, they wanted to do something to help him, but they couldn't help. She got to her feet and slowly walked towards her struggling friend. She knew there was nothing that she could do that would help him in the long run, but she could do something to help him for a little bit know.

As she reached Zuko she took his hand, placing hers over his clenched hand that still held the podium, she held it tight for a second. That was all he needed, he knew she was still there for him, she was still his rock. He could still depend on her to step in to help him, when he needed it and wouldn't ask for help. His eyes met hers as she gave him a thin smile and nodded her head. Again he got her meaning perfectly, He made his way back to his seat. He wasn't sure he trusted himself to make it back to this seat without falling, but he kept his eyes on Katara. She was there when he reached his seat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting his head on her shoulder. It was all she could do for him now.

Toph had never looked so little, lost or white in her entire life. She too was holding onto the podium like her life depended on it. "Iroh, really was a great man. The fact that all of you are here today to remember him, is testament to that. I could give a list of all the things that we loved about him, but I'm not going to. Firstly because we would be here all day if I did that." it was small, but Toph heard a faint laugh. "Secondly he like most of us is a different person to different people. One thing we can all agree on, however is the he had a heart the size of the earth kingdom. our lives have been made better by knowing him, and are poorer without him" Toph was now biting her lip, she was trying to stop herself from crying. She had made it this long without crying, she was not going to break down now.

"He wouldn't want us to be sad. He lived a long life that touched a lot of people. He made a really difference to the world, that is more than most people can say. That is what we should be remembering, his life not his death. He loved his family more than anything. He is with them again now, he's happy. We should be happy for him for that." a single tear finally feel form her useless eye, the only thing they could do.

She almost ran back to her seat. Aang pulled himself to his feet to met her. He slowly opened his arms for her to run into, if she chose to. When she was a couple of inches from him, Toph to slightly opened her arms. She wrapped them around Aang's chest, at the same time as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. For the second time she let him wrap his arms around her, as she rested her head on his chest. He carefully guild her to sit in her seat again, he found that he didn't want to lose the closeness he felt with her in his arms.

There where then other speeches form nobles, People who didn't really know Iroh. In their heads the people who knew him the best tuned out most of what was said. They instead thought over their own memories of Iroh. Ursa sat in her seat, her hands held in her lap, a look of calm on her face. Aang still kept an arm around Toph's shoulder, which surprisingly she let him do, she even rested her head a little on his shoulder. Katara held Zuko in her arms, but his head moved up to rest against hers. Sokka held Suki's hand tightly in his, resting his head on the top of hers. All had watering eyes, and faint smiles.

The memorial ended with the fire nation army forming a wall around the square. then sending a stream of fire into the centre of the square, meting in the centre with a bright light, above the heads of the crowd. The ash fell on their heads. Blacking the area.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, good or bad. The next chapter will be the last one in this part if the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

Toph sat on a large rock, at the top of a hill overlooking the fire nation capital. She just couldn't stay there any longer. There was just to many people all around, she felt she couldn't breath. when she was sure she could sneak out, with no one seeing her, she did. It felt like ever since the war had ended she had never had the chance to just sit and think. There was always a meeting to go to, or a village to rebuild or any other number of tasks that took up her time. It seemed like a luxury to be able to just sit still for a second and think. Out of a habit she never understood, she closed her eyes, and felt a cool breeze was over her.

The breeze seemed to pick up a little. She let out a sigh, knowing what was happening. "I was wondering when someone would come and look for me." she knew it was him before he even touched the ground. He had a sent that was unique to him, it was the smell of dried leafs and bark, like autumn "If you ask me if I'm ok then I will be forced to hurt you, understood."

"Duly noted." he pulled his glider back in as he moved to stand next to the rock she sat on. She know moved to pull her legs into her chest, making her look like a child.

"Hows Zuko." her voice was directed to her knees, but he heard her. If he knew better he would have guesses she was trying to muffle her voice.

A small smile crossed his face. "So it's ok for you to ask how someone is, but I can't ask how you are." his eyes were burning onto the top of her head. Toph could feel this and buried her head further into her crossed arms.

"Yes." feeling brave, Aang bent down to set on the rock next to Toph. She moved her legs back onto the ground. The whole of her left side was pushed right against Aang's right side. He could almost feel her heart beat, he was now a little worried about being so close to her. Luckily he had a ice barker.

Reaching into a the pocket in his robe, Aang pulled out a flask of tea. Toph seemed to be back in her own world, he had to wave the poured cup in front of her face to get her to react. He saw her head shout back a little as she became aware of the tea in front of her. "Here, drink this."

reluctantly Toph reached out to take the cup. "Did Ursa make this." she moved the cup to her nose. The look on her face was so intense Aang thought she was not just trying to smell what kind of tea it was, but also who made it. The look on her face made him almost believe she could really tell it she tried.

"Yeah, she did. Why."

"Because she makes horrible tea." as she spoke, she reached out her arm, pouring the warm tea onto the ground. Aang slowly brought the flask with the reaming tea to his lips. "I warned you." Aang was able to drink the sip of tea in his mouth, but once he got it down he too poured the tea on the ground. He turned to the earthbender next to him with a smirk on her face. "You should have listened to me."

"I'll know better next time."

"You should have known better this time." the smirk now left her face as she let out a deep breath. "So how is he."

Aang didn't know how to answer that question. The truth was he hadn't spoken to Zuko since that morning, when Toph had forced him to. Katara had never left his side since the funeral. That was enough of a sign to Aang that he was ok, Katara was good at a lot of things, but the thing she was best at was taking care of people. He spoke to Katara after dinner the other night. She had asked him How Toph was, he could tell that she was asking so she knew if she would have to take care of Toph to. He told her she was ok, that he would keep an eye on her. Like Zuko and Toph who had a understood deal that they wouldn't try and take care of each other, Aang and Katara had one that they would take care of them.

"Katara hasn't left his side." like with Aang Toph knew what that meant, that Zuko should be ok, and if he wasn't then there really wasn't much else they could do, he really would be in a bad way.

"So are you coming back to the palace soon." he knew the answer before he asked. It was clear in the look in her eye. Her pack left behind the rock was also a major clue.

"I am not going back, I have business i have to dea l with in the earth kingdom." she felt guilty, just leaving like this, but she needed time to think. Zuko was the only person she would have stayed behind to support, but he didn't need her, and he wouldn't let her even if she did stay.

Aang found himself getting to his feet, for some reason he was a little annoyed that she was just going. She was the one that thought he was a coward for leaving, she was the one that still seemed to hold a grudge against him for that, anddnow she was going the same thing. "What business can you possibly have that is more important that belong there for your friend. The per..."

"There is a shipment that is being delivered to the port at Omasha. It's plant extracts from the water tribe, it's really rare. The plant is needed to make medicine for a very strong strain of flu. Every year there are people in the earth kingdom that die from this strain of flu, because we cant treat it with strong enough medicine. i have to be there to help make the medicine, and make sure it's delivered to all the villages it's needed at. then i have to get back to my acedemy, were i have fifthy-three students to take care of. Is that important enough for you. "

the whole time she had been speaking she had kept her head turned towards the ground. There was a force in her voice, but she didn't seem to be putting as much force into it as she could have. "Let me take you." apologizing for snapping at her wasn't going to do any good. He knew that she already knew he regretted doing that, without him having to say a word. With Toph actions spoke louder then words. This was his chance, to really make it up to her. He asked her to travel with him before, and when she said no he just left. Not this time.

Toph in one quick movement got onto her feet, took one step towards Aang and kissed him on the check "No." A look of shock washed over his face. Toph had just kissed him, and said no. there was a look of conviction on her face that he hadn't seen before, so he didn't argue with her. "I used to know who I was. I had to hide it, but at lest I knew it, because I was forced to hide it. My earthbending, sneaking out all the time. That's all changed, I don't know who I am any more. I've never had time to..…"

"I know what you mean." he really did understand, and she knew it.

"i knew you would."

Toph turned back to the capital. Taking in as much detail as she could. It was then she noticed the unusual movement in the square. There was still a number of people in the square, but it was the movement of a few of them and a inanimate object that shouted out at her. In the centre of the square there was a statue of the fire lord. It should have been a statue of Zuko, but he had insisted that the statue of Iroh remain there. A new fire lord normally was appointed when the previous one had died. As Iroh was still alive when Zuko too the throne, he couldn't bring himself to have it moved. It was now finally being taking down. It was going to be taken like all the others to the grand hall of the palace, where all the other statues of the former fire lords resided. Even though she couldn't see it, Toph still turned away. Aang was right behind her, Her head hid on his right shoulder and her right hand moved up to shoulder level and took hold of of his robe

Aang was about to lift his arms up to hold her back, when she pulled away. It seemed she had a moment of weakness, where she needed to hold onto something. The look on her face when she pulled back was one of slight embarrassment. "later." once she picked up her pack she was gone. He didn't know how long it would be before he saw her again. He didn't what it to be almost another year. He wasn't going to let it be.

He had wanted to give her back her grand master bracelet since she through it at him. He noticed her bear wrist when she was holding onto his robe. He had it all planed out, every word he was going to say, but this wasn't the right time. He knew how much sometime out had helped him, He hoped it would help Toph as well. A sudden fear that she could take three years like he did came overcame him. No he was sure that wasn't going to happen, she was a faster learner than him.

Aang sat on the rock now watching the statue being taken away. It suddenly dawned on him how much he, all of them had grown up since they all first met. They had had to, they didn't really have a chose. This though,this felt like the end of childhood for good. They where adults now, They weren't the ones that had to really take the lead now. Hiding behind the older generations wasn't an option any more, they had to step up. He believed that his friends could do it, he just wasn't sure he could.

"Goodbye, we'll miss you." with that he pulled out his guilder again and took to the sky's. He was heading back to the palace. Where he was needed.

* * *

**This is the last chapter, in this part of the story. I hope you liked it. I just wanted to make sure it was clear Aang was speaking to Iroh at the end not Toph. **

**The next part of the story is going to be the first new part that I am going to be adding in. It is going to be about Katara and Toph babysitting for Sokka and Suki's son. I have an idea of how it will go, but if anyone has any ideas for it that would be great. **


End file.
